Mirai Marron
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: Mirai Marron. She doesn't exist, right? Wrong! M. Marron is coming to the Past Dimension, bringing with her a tale of love within an unlikely pair...her parents. R/R! Ch. 9 up!
1. Time Traveling

Mirai Marron

Disclaimer-Mirai Marron is an OC; all the others aren't mine!

Summary-There is no Mirai Marron, right? Wrong! M. Marron's coming to the past. This is her story.

Time Traveling

Mirai Marron ran towards the yellow pod her mother had swiped all those years ago. The 14-year-old was running from M. Trunks.

She was crying her eyes out, running blindly. 'Mama, Dad, Uncle 17,' she thought to herself. 'Why'd you leave me? Why'd you leave me in the hands of a madman?'

M. Marron tripped and went sprawling into the mud. Picking herself up, she didn't even wipe her clothes off. She just kept running.

Finally, she saw it. The yellow CC pod that her family had taken 10 years ago.

Her sanctuary.

She jumped in the pod and set it for the past just as M. Trunks came into the clearing.

M. Trunks hurled a curse to the sky. Turning around furiously, he returned to CC. He'd go after her in the pod he still had. The one he'd gone with to the past with a year ago.

Inside the pod, M. Marron pressed a few buttons for the place she called home in her alternate dimension.

Kame House.

Wow! Semi-cliffy! Sorry it's so short, but the other chapters will probably be longer. No promises, though. REVIEW!!!!


	2. Kame House

Disclaimer-What do I put on my other stories for the chapter 2 disclaimer?

Summary-Read disclaimer, but put 'summary' instead of 'disclaimer'.

Note: I'm gonna call the normal DBZ dimension 'Past', even though I acknowledge it is another dimension now.

Kame House

The small pod sailed through the space-time continuum. Swirls of cosmos whirled past M. Marron as she traveled through time. She felt half-excited, half-nervous. What if her parents hadn't gotten together yet in the past? Her showing up would certainly screw things over if they hadn't.

A huge bolt of lightning crashed by her, and a blue portal opened. The pod started moving faster and faster until M. Marron was sucked into it and safely into the past.

She was floating over the ocean at about noontime. This particular day, it was calm. M. Marron was glad. Though she loved the sea, she had a deep-seated fear of drowning. It wasn't necessary; she was an excellent swimmer, but it stuck with her.

The pod glided through the air in the direction she had programmed. Just a hundred feet ahead lay the tiny Kame Island. The mix of golden sand and pink house could been seen for miles against the endless blue of the ocean. (I'm getting poetic, aren't I?)

The tiny pod landed softly near the back of the house, blowing up sand and dust behind it. Apparently, the others heard it, because Krillin ran out to her. Oolong and Roshi followed closely behind.

M. Marron stepped out of the pod carefully and waited for their reaction.

All three of them gasped. How could this stranger look almost exactly like Marron?

"Who are you?" Krillin demanded.

"I cannot answer that," M. Marron said, "until I see the cyborg #18."

"What do you want with my wife?" Krillin demanded.

M. Marron smiled. "One question before I answer yours. Does she have a baby girl named Marron?"

"Yeah, why?"

She smiled even wider. "I am Marron. I am your mirai daughter."

Krillin passed out right there.

-_-;;;;;;

Hi, ya'll! J-chan here!

Sorry it's so short, but the chapters just MIGHT become longer. MIGHT is the key word.


	3. Introductions

Disclaimer-Do I have to?

Summary-You know it, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this!

Introductions

Roshi and Oolong hauled Krillin into the house, M. Marron following behind. 18 wasn't there; she was out shopping, and Marron and 17 were with her.

M. Marron sat down on the couch she was so familiar with. Kame House was exactly like she remembered it. Small and compact, and clean. Not too many people knew that both her parents were clean freaks.

M. Marron got up. She'd been sitting in a pod for an hour, and she really wanted to stretch out.

She turned towards the stairs and climbed to the second story. She made a left and turned into a room.

Her room.

'Hm. I see not much is changed,' she thought. She ran a hand over the pink walls that she had loved back in the future. She looked around the room. Not surprisingly, everything was pink and white. Maybe that was where she picked up on her favorite colors.

M. Marron went to the bookshelf where a large book sat. It was a photo album. She flipped through the pages. There were only three. They were mainly of Krillin and 18's wedding, and there were a few of her past self.

M. Marron shut the book as she heard the door slam shut. "Hey, is anyone here?" she heard 18 call.

Her heart jumped. She'd finally get to see her mother again! Putting down the book, she ran down the stairs.

18 was standing in the living room. In one hand was a bag, and in the other she held Marron. 17 was behind her, a bag of Yumigame's turtle food on his shoulder, which he was hastily putting down.

"Who are you?" 18 asked M. Marron icily.

M. Marron smiled. "My name is Marron. I am your mirai daughter."

18 passed out as well.

-_-;;;

J-chan again! AARRGGHH! Why can't I write a long chapter?! Anyway, a preview of Chapter 3: More explanations and pass-outs. Chapter 4: Marron begins her explanation.


	4. Introducing Mirai Marron!

Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ…I'm running out of comical rants for the disclaimer.

Summary-Never again will I put another summary on my chapters

Introducing Mirai Marron!

18 was revived easier than Krillin, mainly because she was a cyborg. She was still kind of dazed, however, when Krillin was brought around a half hour later. Both of them sat on the couch, staring at her with glazed eyes. 17 was leaning against the wall, staring at M. Marron will those cool, calm eyes that could drive you crazy if you looked at them long enough. Younger Marron was sitting on the floor, just staring at her older self. And Roshi was just standing there, looking surprised.

Oolong spoke up. "So, I suppose Mirai Krillin and Mirai 18 got together in your timeline, huh?"

"Looks like it, doesn't it?" M. Marron said sarcastically. "How else would I be alive?"

"So, M. Marron, why'd you come here?" Roshi asked. "I mean, Mirai people don't just show up for no reason."

"I was running," M. Marron said quietly. "From Trunks."

"Oh," Roshi said, a bit surprised. "That's logical. Ironic, but logical."

"So, should we call the others?" 17 asked coolly, still looking on with those ice blue eyes of his.

"Yeah, I guess we should," Krillin said, still a tiny bit dazed, as he stood up and went for the telephone in the kitchen. "Hello, Chichi?"

Approximately 30 minutes later, the rest of the (living) Z-gang was squeezed into the living room of Kame House. They were all chattering amongst themselves. All of them were wondering why they'd been called here.

"Okay guys," Krillin said, entering the living room with 18. "We've got a shocker for you." He and 18 stepped aside to show M. Marron.

"Hello," she said cautiously. "I am Mirai Marron."

It took all they had not to pass out.

"Oh…my…God!" Chichi yelled.

"A _mirai_ Marron?" Bulma exclaimed.

"Too weird," Gohan muttered.

Piccolo and Vegeta didn't comment, just looked surprised.

M. Marron and her past parents took seats. "I suppose you're all wondering why I'm here," M. Marron said. "And how I even exist."

"Yeah," Tien said. "You think we wouldn't be curious?"

"Yeah, tell us!" Gohan exclaimed, adjusting Goten into a comfortable position.

M. Marron bit her lip, and looked around. They all wanted to hear her story. Her sad, painful story.

She closed her eyes, and began to speak. "It was June when my parents first met…"

Well? You like? You hate? Just tell me in a review! 

I keep trying to make chapters longer, but I can't! AARRGGHH! But, now that she's going into her story, they might get longer…maybe.

REVIEW!!!


	5. Signs Of The First Battle

Disclaimer-Mirai Marron is mine, the others aren't.

Signs Of The First Battle

M. Marron closed her eyes as she recanted her tale.

It was a beautiful June morning. Beautiful, that is, for those who were not in training.

"Come on, you baka!" Vegeta growled at Goku, taking a swing at him with his fist. "Fight back!"

"Got no problem there!" Goku called back just as savagely, he blood boiling when he was in his fighting mood. He attacked Vegeta with a barrage of punches, each one landing and doing some damage.

Vegeta reared back and wiped some blood of his lip. "Not bad, Kakarot. Let's try some energy attacks."

"I repeat, got no problem there!" Goku gathered his energy in his hands while Vegeta did the same.

"Ka…me…"

"Gallick…"

Ha…me…"

"Gun…"

"HA!"

"FIRE!"

Two incredible white lights blew from each other's hands straight at each other. The two beams locked in the middle, creating sparks of white and gold lightning. They were locked together, neither able to gain any mileage.

Finally, the two fighters dropped their energy beams and the two attacks dissipated. Both stood in their positions, panting. "Not bad, Vegeta," Goku said, wiping some sweat from his forehead. "No bad at all."

"You've improved, Kakarot," Vegeta answered on the same vein. 

"Oh my God," Gohan said, coming out of nowhere. At this time, he was 9 years old and still stronger than anyone else. "I never thought I'd live to see Dad and Vegeta actually complementing each other."

Vegeta shot a beam at him to make a point.

"All right, all right, chill," Gohan said, throwing up his hands.

"All right, young man, get your bad self in here and help me with these dishes!" Chichi yelled from inside the house.

Gohan grumbled a little and trudged straight into the mouth of Hell.

"'Later, Vegeta," Goku said, dropping out of the sky and onto the ground. 

"Bleep straight," Vegeta answered, turning and flying off towards Capsule Corps.

It wasn't long afterwards when they got the call.


	6. Android 18

Disclaimer-Ha ha! You think I own DBZ? Ha ha! For those of you who think I don't, you are smart.

Android 18

It was in Orange Star City, where the Androids had fixated their attack. By the time the Z-fighters got there, half the city lay in ruins, and 17 was in the process of destroying another building.

"Lay off, 17," 18 ordered, glancing behind her. "Goku and co. are here."

"They finally showed up, huh?" 17 dissipated his barrage of ki beams and turned to face them.

"Why don't you do the honors, 17?" 18 asked.

"Gladly." 17 flew off and began the fight with Goku.

17 started in with a punch that forced Goku back about 20 feet and into a wall. Goku came out, blood at his mouth and looking severely ticked. 

17 merely smirked, and the battle started fully between the 17 and Z-fighters.

Well, except for Krillin.

"Guys!" he yelled. "Don't you think you're being too hasty?"

No answer came back as the fighting commenced.

Krillin growled. Why did he always have to be the one who actually thought into his plan instead of rushing headlong into battle? He knew that everyone could tell that the Androids were stronger than they were. _He_ was the only one who thought that fighting right now was futile.

"Your 'friends' aren't very bright, are they?"

Krillin spun around and stepped back a few spaces. Those penetrating, pale blue eyes of hers were on him and him alone.

"What is it you want?" he demanded of her, trying not to sound scared. "Are you out to kill Goku, or just destroy the planet?"

"For now, defeating Goku is our goal. We'll think of what to do next. You see, baldy, this is just a game."

"A game?! Toying with people's lives is a game?!"

"That's what's in my mindset," she said simply.

Krillin clenched his fist. "Is that you talking? Or is that Dr. Gero?"

18 glared at him. "I don't answer many questions, especially from my enemies."

She raised her hand and shot a ki blast at him.

It hit straight on. Within a second, a hole blasted through his leg.

Screaming, he fell to the ground. His whole leg was a mess of blood and flesh as his head hit the ground and he slipped into a coma.

"Krillin!" Goku yelled. He swung his fist out at 17 but the android dodged it. Goku shot a ki blast at 17 but that, too, missed. 

17 looked his elbow into place and rammed it into Goku's stomach. Goku choked, spitting up blood, and hit the ground.

"Goku!" Tien shouted. He shot a ki beam at 17 but to no avail. The battle continued.

All this was going on while Krillin was still in a coma. 18 seemed content to just sit back and watch the fight. To her annoyance, she found herself edging towards Krillin. She immediately stopped herself and moved further away from him. 'Don't think about the baldy,' she berated herself in her head. 

17 brushed his hair back. "Well, that takes care of that," he said, taking 18 by surprise. She looked at the battlegrounds, which looked more like the beaches of Normandy now. By this time, only Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo were still alive.

"I see," 18 said, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you only wanted to kill Goku."

"Goku's weak. I'll fight him again when he toughens up." He turned to face the west. "I'll be back at the house."

"Fine. I'll meet you there in awhile."

"Bye."

"Ta." 

17 ran off the roof and flew towards the west without a backwards glance.

18 didn't know why she'd stuck around. She had nothing to do. She paced on the roof, flew around for at least two hours, and shot ki beams into the air for another three. By the time she gave it up, it was passed nightfall.

Sighing, she looked at Krillin with a sideways glance. He was still unconscious, lying in a pool of blood on the rooftop. In an instant she made up her mind.

She scooped up the lifeless body and flew off to Dr. Gero's lab.

I see romance on the horizon…hehe. REVIEW! I NEED SUPPORT!


	7. SemiCyborg Krillin

Disclaimer-Maybe I can buy the rites to DBZ on E-bay…

Note-Just to clear up any misunderstandings in the future, Mirai Trunks coming to the past changed a lot of things. One of them was the timing of Marron's birth. In the past, she was born the same year Chibi Trunks was, but in the future, she's born the year after Mirai Trunks was. You'll need this is future chapters.

Semi-Cyborg Krillin

18 touched down in front of Dr. Gero's destroyed lab. A pile of debris blocked the entrance. 18 flicked a ki ball at it absentmindedly and walked in.

Gingerly, she deposited Krillin on a table. After a search, she found the closet where Dr. Gero hid his tools. She brought them out and put them at the bottom of the table. Then she started to feel really stupid.

"I just realized," she said out loud, "that I have no idea how to use these."

After another search, she realized that she didn't need to do anything. Dr. Gero's droids, however, could.

"I'm surprised these weren't destroyed," 18 said dryly as she opened the closet where Dr. Gero had stored his droids. After scanning the room, she found the controller. Turning the droids on, she let them get to work without any need of her help.

She came out of the back room two hours later, changed from the bloodied clothes she'd worn when she'd carried Krillin into the lab. Instead of her usual ripped-up jeans-skirt, black stockings, and black-and-white striped shirt, she'd put on blue jeans, a white shirt, with a black blouse over it.

She saw, with relief, that the blood was gone. She absolutely hated blood. That's why her killings always totally disintegrated the victim without a trace left. Not that she killed that much. Blowing up buildings was her specialty. (A/N: 18 isn't as ruthless as 17 is/was, so I'm trying to point that out, okay?)

She went over to a tall tube and opened up its hatch wide. She gently picked up Krillin from the table and deposited him in the tube, the metal wires within it suspending him in mid-air. She put a mask over his was and shut the hatch. Pressing a red button on the container, she watched as blue liquid filled up the tube.

"I'll be back tomorrow," she promised. With that said, she went out the door and blasted off.

'So, now Krillin is a cyborg,' she thought as she flew. 'Or at least, half a one.'

Back in the lab, Krillin slowly opened his eyes. He peered through the blue liquid and the foggy glass. He could tell that his wasn't at the battlegrounds, or back home at Kame House.

'Where am I?' he thought. He forced himself to remember, to think back to just a few hours ago.

~**FLASHBACK**~

"I don't answer that many question, especially from my enemies."

"I'll be back tomorrow."

~**END FLASHBACK**~

'18 did this?' he thought, looking down to see that his leg had been repaired, and, from his guess, this was some kind of rejuvenation tank. '18…saved my life?'

"So, that's how it all started?" Bulma asked back in the past.

"Yes," M. Marron said. "Even then, my mother could tell that Krillin had something she needed. Something she, or anybody for that matter, couldn't live without."

M. Marron tilted her head back on the couch she was sitting on and looked up at the ceiling. "Love."

Well, that's Ch. 7! Romance will start to bloom soon, and 18's history will come to light.

REVIEW!


	8. Unearthed Reasons

Disclaimer-*Sees a falling star* I wish I owned DBZ!

Note-Maron, Krillin's ex, is dead in the story. She never met Krillin in this timeline.

Unearthed Reasons

Krillin woke up to see 18. She was sitting at the table in front of the tank, her arms criss-crossed on the tabletop and her head buried into them. She was asleep, her breathing light and peaceful.

Krillin stared. How could such beauty not reflect her true persona? It was hard to believe that a cruel, murdering cyborg could be locked inside such a lovely human cast.

18's eyes fluttered open. She automatically knew, from past experiences, when someone was staring at her. How and why she got the ability to lock onto and single out stalkers was something that only she knew. Not even 17 had an inkling of how her paranoia came to be. (A/N: This means that the readers will find out how and why later on)

"You're up." She stated the obvious simply. Uncomfortably, she shifted, not used to making conversation. "How's it feel?"

"Okay," he answered. Then, seeing her confused look, he realized that she couldn't hear him. He shrugged lightly and she nodded.

"You think you're ready to come out?" Her voice held a trace of sympathy.

He nodded.

"Good." She pressed a button on the controller.

The blue liquid started to drain as the metal wires holding him in mid-air slowly descended. The wires deposited him gently on the floor of the tube as the liquid drained.

Carefully, he tensed his leg. It was painful, but he could live with it. He pulled off his mask and stood up.

"How's the leg?" she said quietly.

"It's been better, but I think I can live," Krillin said. "Before I forget, 18, thank you."

"Mm-hmm," 18 mumbled. "All right. I have better things to do than hang out here." 18 went to the door of the lab and took off.

"18! Wait!" Krillin limped after her, but he was too slow. By the time he got to the door, she was long gone. "Aw, damn it!"

18 flew quickly back to the trailer. If she knew 17, and she did, he would still be asleep. 

After leaving Krillin there, she had decided to turn back and stick around. She had fallen asleep there at the table, watching him. She had to admit, he was kinda cute. In a puny, weak human kind of way, but cute nonetheless.

17 was waking up as 18 got in the door.

"Hey, sis," 17 said.

"'Morning," 18 said.

"Ready for another round of killing, destroying, and causing general mayhem?"

"Ready when you are."

"I'm ready."

"Let's go."

18 and 17 opened up the door and flew away.

Krillin, finding himself grounded with his useless leg, limped painfully out of the Gero laboratory. He felt Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo's ki weakly, but he couldn't feel anyone else's. The meant that Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yajirobe…they were all dead. He thought of Launch, who had a double bereavement to bear…losing not only Tien, but also the baby she had lost a few days ago. Launch was already unstable, and this would push her over the edge…

"Damn those androids," Krillin muttered through clenched teeth. "All they know is kill, kill, kill…"

'And heal,' a little voice in Krillin's head said. 'Remember, 18 _did_ just let you out of a rejuvenation tank that _she_ put you in.'

Krillin gritted his teeth and limped onward. No mater how much he hated to admit it, 18 _had_ saved his life.

But as to why she did it…that was a mystery.

He limped forward to were he felt 18 and 17's ki reaching a high level. It was barely a quarter mile away.

"Let's take our time," 17 said, as if destroying East City was like eating the last piece of chocolate. "Enjoy it."

"To quote Cruella de Vil," 18 said. "'Poison them, drown them, bash them on the head. I don't care how you get rid of the little beasts, but do it, and do it NOW'!"

"Yes, mother," 17 said sarcastically. He sent a ki beam into the nearest building, killing the inhabitants and sending the people below scurrying. 17 laughed and went after the humans, leaving 18 to idly blow up buildings.

She had unleashed a ki beam when she felt another ki coming at her. She reared her head back as a small energy disk whisked inches from her face. The disk flew off into the sky and dissipated.

"You shouldn't be here, Krillin," she said dryly.

"You saved me," Krillin said. "And I'm eternally grateful. But I can't let you destroy the Earth. It's my bound duty to protect Earth from people like you."

"Oh, really?" 18 hopped down from her perch and landed in front of him. "And what, exactly, has the Earth done for you in return?"

"I don't fight for glory," Krillin said. "I fight because this planet is my home and home to my friends. Which you are killing off. So I have to stop you."

18 stared at him for a long time. Then, a slow smile began to cross her face.

"And just what the hell is so funny?!" Krillin yelped.

"I used to be like you," she said. "I used to think that this planet was worth all the trouble…the rebuilding after earthquakes, the environmental awareness, all of it. And then I learned how cold and unforgiving the world can be. I learned that you can love it, but it never loves you back." Ki radiated from her body. "I learned that the world is cruel and merciless! No matter how hard you fight for it, it will turn on you!"

"But these people…they have done nothing to you!" Krillin shouted. "Why are you killing like this? What have they done to deserve to die?"

Ki exploded from her body. "What did Lily do to deserve to die? What did Maron do to deserve to die? What did I do to deserve to be raped and sold like a slave to my boyfriend's father? What did 17 and I do to deserve to undergo torture with Dr. Gero? Nothing. We did nothing. The world did this to us. The only way to prevent this Hell from inflicting itself on the future is to destroy this world!"

18 shot a ki beam at Krillin. He hit the ground and the ki passed over his head. "18!"

"Keep away from me, you little $#!t, or I'll kill you with the rest of the world!"

Krillin could only watch as18 sent a ki beam into another building, then took off into the forest surrounding the city.

OOOH things just got interesting! Who is Lily? How does 18 know Maron? Read next chapter to find out!

REVIEW!!


	9. It Helps To Talk

Disclaimer-Dragonball Z is not mine

It Helps To Talk

Krillin slowly made his way off the ground and stared off into the distance she had disappeared in, stunned. He'd gotten more than he'd expected from her.

Who was Lily? Who was Maron? Who was 18's boyfriend? Krillin had thought the 18 and 17 had always been android, that is, had always been robots.

"Hey, baldy," a voice said behind him. Krillin turned around to see 17 floating in the air above him.

"Oh, Jesus," Krillin muttered. "Are you after the same thing as 18? Revenge?"

"You could say that," 17 said. "Except unlike her, I never cared for Earth. Destroying the world is something I've always wanted to do. But now, knowing how the world treated my sister…destroying the world has become more important to me. And speaking of her…I wonder why she didn't kill you when she had the chance. Twice now, she's had open opportunity to kill you, but she's let you off with a warning, to coin a phrase."

"I…I have no idea."

"I think that just now, when she flew of—I think she wants you to follow her. No matter how hard she denies it."

Krillin's jaw opened. "What the hell does she wants with me?"

"You think I have any idea? If I were her, I'd have killed you yesterday. Just go after her."

"Look, I'll make you a deal. If you stop killing until further notice, I'll go talk to 18. She'll decide whether you two will start killing again."

17 smirked. "Sure, baldy. What have I got to lose?" 17 turned. "And if you do anything to my sister, I will not only resume killing, but I will destroy you, regardless of what she says."

With that, 17 flew off, and Krillin limped off to the west.

18 landed on the outstretched branch of a tree, buried her face in her hands, and cried. She hated those memories, and she hated more telling them. And to her enemy! How could she be so stupid?

"I am pathetic," she told herself. "I let a handful of memories make me drop my guard. I am supposed to be a ruthless killing machine, and I just exposed half my past to my freakin enemy!"

"It helps to talk about it," someone said behind her.

"It never does," 18 said, without turning around, knowing that it was Krillin. "That's another tired-out Human cliché."

"Maybe it is, but I still wanna know what happened." Looking like a drunk, Krillin crawled up the tree using one leg and sat on the branch next to 18. "There, now that I've made an @$$ out of myself, I wanna know what makes you kill."

18 started to smile, but bit it back. "It's none of your business."

"18, you are destroying the people I've sworn to protect. It's every bit my business to find out why."

"I don't want to talk about it. Kindly excuse yourself."

"18, if your brother practically sent me here, I think he knew you wanted to talk about it."

18's fist clenched. She was going to KILL 17…

"And I'm not leaving. I follow you to the next planet if I have to, just to get the story out of you."

"Fine, you really wanna know?" 18 exploded. "It ain't pretty, I tell you that."

"I'm ready to hear it."

"Fine." 18 suddenly reached out and put her hand on his head. "Dr. Gero gave me Goku's cells. So, like a Saiyan, I can transfer my memories to you."

Krillin nodded, and 18 concentrated. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 16 years ago ~ ~ ~ ~

"Get out of the house!" 

A bruised woman ushered her twin 8-year-old children, a boy and a girl, out the door of an old Victorian house.

"But, Mama…" the girl protested.

"Irisa, don't talk back," the woman ordered. "You and Nathan just run…keep running until you can't see the house."

"LILY!!!" someone bellowed in the background.

"Go! Go NOW!!" Lily gave her twins a push out the door. In fear, Nathan grabbed Irisa's hand and started running.

Irisa looked back at the house as Nathan dragged her along. Her young eyes were never to forget her father, Thomas, stabbed Lily through the chest with a butcher knife.

~ ~ ~ ~ 7 years ago ~ ~ ~ ~

Irisa, now 17, wrapped her arms around a shivering blue-haired girl. "Maron, it's all right. They won't do anything to us."

"Why…why are we here, Irisa?" Maron whimpered to her best friend. 

"I don't know," Irisa said, biting her bottom lip to keep her own tears at bay. "But we'll be out soon. I promise."

"Oh, yes, you'll be out," a voice said.

The two looked up to see two young men standing before them.

"Joe?" Irisa whispered shakily.

"Hey, Irisa. This is Henry. He's here to take care of some business." Joe gestured to Maron. "We don't need her. Henry, you know what to do."

Henry nodded silently, took his hand out of his pocket, and cocked his pistol.

Irisa screamed as Maron's eyes went wide and a splotch of blood appeared right above her heart.

Joe went forward, grabbed Irisa's wrist, and dragged her away even as she screamed and thrashed.

"Shut up, 6!tc#," Joe hissed, throwing her on a bed. "Your friend meant nothing to us. You are all we want."

~ ~ ~ ~ Back to Present Time ~ ~ ~ ~

Krillin shook his head, and her hand left his.

"That's nowhere near the whole story," 18 said. "Aside from you people killing my mother and my best friend, my foster father tried to have his way with me, and he beat me and 17. And I spent a great deal of time watching the news. Murders, biological bombs, pollution, disease, war…"

"But you're a human, too. At least, you were."

"I know that. And don't think I'm proud of killing my own race. But I plan on joining them soon."

"C-commit suicide?"

"What better way for a killer to go? I've no fear of Hell. Maybe I can find my father there and kick his @$$."

Krillin shook his head. "There is more to life than bombs and pollution."

"And what is that, Krillin?"

"Love."

"Love? Love was what made my mother marry my father. Love was what killed my best friend when she refused to abandon me even when she was scared to death. Love causes nothing but pain."

"That's not true," Krillin said. "Love is the best feeling in the world. Sure, it's a little crazy, and it might cause pain, but that's not the whole story."

"It's always been my experience that love is harmful."

"Well, maybe you need the right experiences."

"And what, Krillin, is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see." And with that, Krillin made his way to the trunk and crawled down the tree. He hit the ground and walked off.

18 sat on the branch for a long time, watching the sunset, until she got up and used her radar to track Krillin.

REVIEW!!


End file.
